marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker: Spider-Man (minimateking30's LEGO MCU)
LEGO Peter Parker: Spider-Man is a stop-motion web series created by Max Carroll. It is heavily based on the ''Spider-Man movies, but is primarily based on the version seen in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, with aspects and story elements being taken from Sam Raimi's Spider-Man and Marc Webb's The Amazing Spider-Man franchises. In the series, Peter Parker is a 16-year old high school junior living with his Aunt May in Queens. He admires the various super-heroes which operate out of the city, including the Avengers, the X-Men, and the Fantastic Four. After being bitten by a genetically-modified spider, Parker aspires to use his powers to amass a fortune in order to help those in need financially, like his hero Tony Stark. However, he lets a burglar go which he could have stopped, the latter of whom would eventually go on to murder Peter's Uncle Ben. This action results in putting Peter on the path to becoming the masked vigilante known as Spider-Man. Characters '''Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Mary Jane Watson * Ned Leeds Supporting characters * Aunt May * J. Jonah Jameson * Joseph Robertson * Betty Brant * Flash Thompson * Kenny Kong * Liz Allan * The Avengers ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** Thor Odinson ** The Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) ** Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) ** The Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) ** Hawkeye (Clint Barton) ** Ant-Man (Scott Lang) ** The Wasp (Hope van Dyne) ** Black Phanter (T'Challa) * The Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** The Invisible Woman (Susan Richards) ** The Human Torch (Johnny Storm) ** The Thing (Ben Grimm) * The X-Men ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Wolverine (James Howlett) ** Psyche (Jean Grey) ** Iceman (Bobby Drake) ** The Beast (Hank McCoy) ** The Angel (Warren Worthington III) ** Storm (Ororo Munroe) Villains * The Vulture (Adrian Toomes) ** Vulture's gang *** The Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) *** The Shocker (Herman Schultz) *** The Scorpion (Mac Gargan) * Tombstone (Lonnie Lincoln) ** Tombstone's gang *** The Sandman (Flint Marko) *** The Rhino (Alexei Syctsevich) *** Electro (Max Dillon) Episodes '''''Season 1: Great Power, Great Responsibility * 1. Changing: Peter Parker, the vigilante Spider-Man, protects Queens in the wake of his Uncle Ben's death. While patrolling one evening, however, Spider-Man stops a group of bank robbers using exotic Chitauri weapons and equipment. * 2. Nightly Stakeout: After defeating * 3. Alien Agenda: * 4. Watergate, Part 1: * 5. Watergate, Part 2: * 6. Connections: * 7. Homecoming: * 8. Revelations: * 9. Lift Off: * 10. Final Confrontation: * 11. Promises: Season 2: Double Trouble * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : Season 3: Legacy * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : Season 4: Turning Point * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : Category:LEGO Category:Benspider Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:Stop motion Category:Series Category:Web series Category:Youtube